Jak přidat na server boty + pluginy
Jak nahrát a zapsat pluginy: * Připojíme se na náš FTP Server * Otevřeme tuto Cestu: Cstrike/addons/amxmodx/plugins * Poté vložíme soubor.amxx a vrátíme se do složky amxmodx * Nakonec si otevřeme složku configs která se nachází na této cestě: * Cstrike/addons/amxmodx/configs a otevřeme si soubor plugins.ini Při novém serveru nalezneme toto v plugins.ini : ; AMX Mod X plugins ; Admin Base - Always one has to be activated admin.amxx ; admin base (required for any admin-related) ;admin_sql.amxx ; admin base - SQL version (comment admin.amxx) ; Basic admincmd.amxx ; basic admin console commands adminhelp.amxx ; help command for admin console commands adminslots.amxx ; slot reservation multilingual.amxx ; Multi-Lingual management ; Menus menufront.amxx ; front-end for admin menus cmdmenu.amxx ; command menu (speech, settings) plmenu.amxx ; players menu (kick, ban, client cmds.) ;telemenu.amxx ; teleport menu (Fun Module required!) mapsmenu.amxx ; maps menu (vote, changelevel) pluginmenu.amxx ; Menus for commands/cvars organized by plugin ; Chat / Messages adminchat.amxx ; console chat commands antiflood.amxx ; prevent clients from chat-flooding the server scrollmsg.amxx ; displays a scrolling message imessage.amxx ; displays information messages adminvote.amxx ; vote commands ; Map related nextmap.amxx ; displays next map in mapcycle mapchooser.amxx ; allows to vote for next map timeleft.amxx ; displays time left on map ; Configuration pausecfg.amxx ; allows to pause and unpause some plugins statscfg.amxx ; allows to manage stats plugins via menu and commands ; Enable to use AMX Mod plugins ;amxmod_compat.amxx ; AMX Mod backwards compatibility layer ; Custom - Add 3rd party plugins here ##Zde již zapisujeme názvy souborů## V Ukázce to bude vypadat takto: ; AMX Mod X plugins ; Admin Base - Always one has to be activated admin.amxx ; admin base (required for any admin-related) ;admin_sql.amxx ; admin base - SQL version (comment admin.amxx) ; Basic admincmd.amxx ; basic admin console commands adminhelp.amxx ; help command for admin console commands adminslots.amxx ; slot reservation multilingual.amxx ; Multi-Lingual management ; Menus menufront.amxx ; front-end for admin menus cmdmenu.amxx ; command menu (speech, settings) plmenu.amxx ; players menu (kick, ban, client cmds.) ;telemenu.amxx ; teleport menu (Fun Module required!) mapsmenu.amxx ; maps menu (vote, changelevel) pluginmenu.amxx ; Menus for commands/cvars organized by plugin ; Chat / Messages adminchat.amxx ; console chat commands antiflood.amxx ; prevent clients from chat-flooding the server scrollmsg.amxx ; displays a scrolling message imessage.amxx ; displays information messages adminvote.amxx ; vote commands ; Map related nextmap.amxx ; displays next map in mapcycle mapchooser.amxx ; allows to vote for next map timeleft.amxx ; displays time left on map ; Configuration pausecfg.amxx ; allows to pause and unpause some plugins statscfg.amxx ; allows to manage stats plugins via menu and commands ; Enable to use AMX Mod plugins ;amxmod_compat.amxx ; AMX Mod backwards compatibility layer ; Custom - Add 3rd party plugins here soubor.amxx Na konci vždy zapisujeme koncovku.amxx jinak plugin nebude fungovat! Přidání map: * Stáhneme si jakoukoliv mapu , s přímonou mapa.bsp * Tuto mapu vložíme do maps * a restartujeme server * mapa je přidána! Přidání Skinů: Jestli-že máme nějaký plugin který potřebuje skin např: models/player/cssa/cssa.mdl * Stáhneme si skin který potřebujeme * Půjdeme do složky cestou: Cstrike/models/player/ * Vytvoříme složku cssa a vložíme skin cssa.mdl Přidání Zvuků: * Půjdeme po cestě: Cstrike/sound * Otevřeme složku a nahrajeme dle pluginu či nastavení soubor.wav * Jak na server přidat boty: * Stáhneme si pomocí webového prohlížeče tento soubor - zde * Po stažení celou složku extrahujeme na plochu * Připojíme se na Váš FTP server, ideálně pomocí programu Total Commander, usnadní to dost práci * Následne označíme extrahovanou složku - tou bude složka cstrike * Celou složku přetáhneme do FTP a necháme ji přenést * Po nahrání souborů server restartujeme * Skvěle, právě jste si nainstalovali na svůj server boty! Nastavení souboru Podbot.cfg: * pb_minbotskill - Nastavujete hodnotu 0 - 100, která značí minimální hranici schopností botů * pb_maxbotskill - Nastavujete hodnotu 0 - 100, která značí maximální hranici schopností botů * pb_minbots - Nastavuje minimální počet botů ve hře, základně by mělo být 0 * pb_maxbots - Nastavuje maximální počet botů ve hře, základně by mělo být 16, ovšem je třeba přepsat pro jednotlivé servery * WIP ''návod zde--> ''https://forum.hicoria.com/index.php/topic,793.html Category:Counter-Strike 1.6